Project Keyhole
by PlumPocky
Summary: Sora, a baker who strives to protect his hometown as a police officer. Riku, a child politician's child who has the same goal. Both hate each other at first sight. Can they work together to stop the pirates from Destiny Islands from destroying Traverse Town, especially when the two beautiful pirate princesses are sent out to eliminate them? Slight OOC-ness, more information inside!


**Hellooooooo all! If you're here, that means you've read the warning for OOC-ness right? Well let me remind you again because some people who read my Twilight-bashing fic never read their warning. Here I go: There shall be OOC-ness of varying degrees (pretty mild though for the main characters)! This shall be an AU! And there shall be no physics taken into account!**

**Pairings! ( Which is onesided? Which isn't? Read to find out!)**

**Sora x Kairi**

**Sephiroth x Xion , Riku x Xion, Riku x Namine, Namine x Roxas**

**Cloud x Aerith, Cloud x Tifa**

**Tidus x Yuna**

**Pence x Olette**

**Wakka x Selphie**

**This fic is based off of a Chinese drama (TVB) I saw called Project A starring Dicky Cheung if you're curious. It's amazing and I wanna share it with you guys using familiar characters.**

**Full Summary:**

**Sora is a baker who aspires to protect his hometown as a police officer, but has to struggle and work hard to achieve his goals. Riku, a rich boy who studied abroad, has the same goal. The two hate each other at first sight but then become friends. Can they work together to fend off the pirates who are slowly sucking the life out of Traverse Town, especially when the two beautiful pirate princesses themselves come from Destiny Islands to erase them?**

**Will Sora and Riku bring to light the darkness that lurks in each of their families before it's too late?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS NOR AM I IN ANY WAY MAKING PROFIT FROM THIS FANFICTION!**

**Whelp. Here goes**

* * *

"Mom!" Sora called as he burst through his front door. "Mom!" he called again trying to locate his mother from within their residence, excitement filling his voice.

"Mom!" He opened a door.

"Mom!" And another.

"Mooooom!" And yet another.

"Mom I made it!" This time, he burst through the door and met his mother's bewildered stare. Sora's cheeks turned a bright red, "Errrr, I'll tell you later!" and then he slammed the bathroom door shut and bolted as far away from it as possible.

"Alright, what did you make?" Tifa asked her son as she walked into the living room moments later fully dressed.

"The police sent me a letter to come see them for tryouts!" Sora exclaimed.

"Pssshhh," Tifa scoffed, "and I thought you actually _made_ the police force."

"Tryouts are part of the process, I'll make the force for sure! I'll be a top-notch cop just like Dad, Granddad, and Great Granddad!"

"Well you better make sure you watch your back, because—"

"MS. TIFA!"

"COMING!" Tifa and Sora yelled in unison as they rushed downstairs to their bakery.

"What can we help you with—hey hey HEY! What do think you're doing?!" Sora yelled as he saw a muscular man in a red shirt licking the icing off one of his cupcakes. "You can't eat the cake before you buy it!"

"Well, excuuuuse me, but the icing tastes spoiled. Is that how you do business? Are YOU going to take responsibility if I take this home and my kids get sick?!" retorted the man, who grabbed another cupcake off the display platter and licking off the icing. There were three other guys surrounding him like the god little minions they were, trying their best to look threatening. They were also poking around at the pastries in the bakery like they owned the place.

Sora's blood boiled, nothing goes spoiled in _his_ bakery, and was about to retort to the man when Tifa grabbed his arm.

"Do you know who that is?" she whispered in his ear, "That's Gaston, he thinks he can take whatever he wants without charge because he's related to Pete the big shot cop in town."

"So are we going to sit here and let him walk all over us?" Sora whispered back, aggravated by his mother's submission. His ancestors have been excellent policemen for generations; bowing to oppression was out of the question.

"I hate to say it kid, but messing with the cops does nothing for us, so we're just gonna have to yield to get them off our backs."

"What are you two whispering about?!" Gaston demanded, "I'm going to tell the police you're selling expired food and have this entire bakery shut down!"

Sora in response walked up to the display platter, grabbed a cupcake, and licked off the icing on the top. "Hmmm, it _is_ kind of sour."

Tifa nodded in approval.

Gaston smirked, "Well, if you give us four large cakes and 1000 munny as compensation, I'll let you off the hook."

"Oh no, but that's not enough, I'd feel _terrible_," Sora replied, inwardly gagging.

Tifa's jaw dropped, _That's not what I meant by yielding…_

"Welllll if you insist, you can give us eight cakes and 2000 munny," Gaston's smirk grew into a wide smug grin.

"That would make sense," Sora agreed grabbing a cake from the display case, "Well here's THE FIRST ONE!"

Before Gaston can react, his face was met with butter cream icing and spongy lemon-scented cake. He staggered backwards, wiping the icing from his eyes and bellowing to his friends, "Le Fou! Pain! Panic! Tear this bakery down!"

They rushed forward. Sora glanced at his mother who nodded, "Let's do this."

Le Fou was hit with a cake to the face and a fist to the tummy when he swung a fist at Sora. He squealed, then fell to the ground grasping his injury.

Sora looked to his side. Tifa was bashing Pain and Panic's head together and shoving them out the bakery door. Wimps.

Gaston threw a punch at Sora's face. His fist met a tanned palm and in a second he found himself on his back on the floor. Gaston scrambled to his feet, "You dare hit me?! You dare—" Sora's shoe slammed into his manfruits. He yowled. "You—you—" Sora grabbed his arms and twisted them behind his back, giving Tifa the perfect opening to send him flying out her door with one kick.

"Idiots…" Tifa sighed and leisurely took a seat in the bakery, "you can take care of the rest kiddo."

Gaston and his crew scrambled up, but didn't dare attack again. "Y-you'll pay! You'll pay for this!" he spat.

Sora cracked his knuckles. They ran for their lives.

"I seeeeee you" he sidestepped Gaston and kicked a cake at him. Gaston tripped and fell again, effectively dodging the shot.

Bad news for Sora, the cake flew straight into Tifa's face. He gulped hard.

"Who the hell was that?!" Tifa demanded, trying to get rid of the icing in her eyes.

"Err, I'll get him for you!" Sora called out as he made a mad dash away from the bakery.

"SORAAAAAAAAAAA!"

OoOo

"These pirates have been aggressive lately," stated Diz, Traverse Town's chief of police, "they've ravaged four of our largest ships just this week. All of our imports have been taken."

"Sir," Inspector Pete started, why don't we ask The Land of Departure for help?"

"No can do," Diz replied, "they're at war themselves; they can't do anything for us. We're just going to have to rely on our own water patrol."

Pete raised an eyebrow, "Our _own_ water patrol?" He spoke as if Diz were asking him to play hopscotch with the Moogle.

The water patrol was known to be the most sluggish and useless group of the Police force, headed by a good-for-nothing commander who never does anything nor stands up for himself.

All eyes in the conference room settled on the leader of Traverse Town's water patrol, Commander Cloud Strife. He was leaning back against his chair, arms crossed, gently snoozing amidst all the conversation.

Pete snorted, "Looks like the dependable Commander Strife is taking his afternoon nap."

When Cloud didn't reply, Diz rose from his chair and walked up to where he sat. "Commander Strife," he called slapping his shoulder, "Commander Strife!"

Cloud cracked an eye open and did a half-hearted salute in his seat, "I agree with your idea..." he said groggily.

Diz slapped his palm to his forehead and dragged it down his face, exasperated, "Just looking at you gives me a headache…We're talking about a way to stop the pirates from attacking our ships."

"Oh, uh….of course, I've thought about that a long time ago," Cloud replied as if the problem were simple, "all we have to do is to tell our ships not to leave, and tell the ships from overseas not to come here. In about six months, the pirates would have starved and we can start operating again." Cloud's eyelids began to close again.

"….Have you ever thought that _we_ would starve too?" Diz deadpanned. He wondered why he didn't just fire Cloud. _Oh right, no one else would do his job._

"Well then sir do _you_ have any bright ideas?"

"We were hoping, Commander, that you would lead our 40 water patrols to fight them off for good," Pete pitched in smugly, hoping to make Cloud look bad in front of the chief. He's always been a useless fool.

"Of course, that's our duty, but considering there are 800 pirates we need time to come up with the ultimate strategy to approach them." Cloud replied.

"And how long is that going to take?" Pete mockingly inquired. He knew this was going to get anywhere; it was Cloud they were talking about after all. He doesn't do much.

"Oh I dunno, a project this big will probably take at least six months…." Cloud mused.

"Commander Strife, did you hear a single word I said earlier? Traverse Town is going to starve in three months, we don't have half a year!" Diz chided, "Inspector Pete and Commander Strife! I need you to come up with a strategy in 15 days or you can kiss your jobs goodbye!"

Pete and Cloud straightened immediately, "Yes sir!"

OoOo

"Brother! Brother!" Gaston called as he saw Pete exiting Police Headquarters with Le Fou, Pain and Panic trailing behind him. He looked his brother up and down. Gaston was bruised, limping, and…covered with icing? His friends weren't any better off either, their hair sticky with icing and cake and expressions furious but humiliated.

"Whoa there, who did this to you four?" Pete asked, mildly concerned. Who would possibly harm any relative of _Pete_?

"That squirt from the bakery called Sora!"

"Well you have a lot of friends, just go get them to beat him up," Pete replied, trying to resolve the problem quickly to get it over with. Really, can't these guys ever fight their own battles?

"We can't, the bastard can fight," Gaston explained grudgingly. He hated to admit it, but he doesn't know anyone who can fight better than that kid.

"The _four_ of you can't take care of _one_ little pipsqueak?" Pete asked, throwing his hands up, "What a useless bunch."

"Look, there he is!" Panic said pointing at the short brunette making his way toward HQ in uniform.

Pete took a quick look at the boy in his white tank top and back shorts, the uniform for candidates of the Traverse Town Land Patrol. "So, he wants to try out for the bluecoats? I can take care of this."

The five of them went into the building, not noticing a blonde boy in a white and blue uniform looking after them.

OoOo

"Hey boss" Tidus said as he slid toward Cloud, "guess what? Some idiot decided to beat up Pete's brother and his little gang. And now he's trying to join the bluecoats. Tough luck eh?"

"Mind your own business," Cloud corrected, "the more involved you get, the more trouble shows up at your front door."

OoOo

"I'm proud to see that so many promising young men here trying out for the police force. I am confident that together we can keep Traverse Town a sanctuary for all!" Inspector Pete announced to the teenagers standing at attention before him in their rookie uniforms. He was dressed in a trim blue uniform with gold shoulder armor. A few medals decorated the front of his jacket. Sora recognized his name from the idiots from the bakery. _So this is who they were talking about... _He kept his face even and emotionless despite his mild concern. For a moment he worried about not making the police force but then reassured himself that this was Police headquarters, there was no cheating at Police Headquarters, right?

"The most important part of being a police officer is the courage to take risks and endure hostile situations! And so, the first person who is brave enough to take three punches will be accepted right away! So, any volunteers?" Pete scanned the crowd slowly and received no response. He eyed a guard in the back of the group.

The guard nodded in acknowledgement. He pulled the last row back two paces. Sensing the shift, everyone in the block stepped back to stay in formation. Suddenly, Sora found himself standing two paces in front of everyone else.

"Well then, we have one brave volunteer!" Pete said, "Let's all give him a round of applause!"

Sora looked left and right at the emotionless clapping. "But sir, I didn't—"

"Are you saying that you don't have the guts to take just three punches?" Pete challenged, cutting him off.

"Of course not sir." Now Sora knew what was going on. This Pete guy was just trying to take revenge. Oh how that made him want to puke. However, he knew that if he were to join the bluecoats he's going to have to deal with the Inspector.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now show everyone just how brave you are."

"Hit me with your best shot."

A guard stepped forward. "Prepare yourself," he said solemnly. Pete smirked from behind.

The guard punched. His fist bounced harmlessly off Sora's chest. Pete huffed, realizing this kid was no wimp. Only two more chances to get him.

"Hey look what's that?!" Someone cried out from the crowd. Sora turned back. The guard punched him. Hard. The brunette was thrown on his back to the floor with a thud.

"Lesson number one!" Pete said, leering at Sora who was slowly pulling himself to his feet, "When you're in a fight, the enemy will try to distract you! Never trust anyone immediately! Understood?"

"Yes sir." Sora replied, steeling himself for the last blow. If he can deal with this, he can join the bluecoats.

The guard smirked, then punched Sora again with all his might. His fist met with Sora's hand and something hard, making his knuckles crack. He instantly retreated the injured hand and clutched it to his chest.

"Lesson number two!" Sora said, with a victorious smile on his face. With his arm still outstretched he opened his palm to reveal a large and thick coin, the kinds they used in the old days before Traverse Town was built. "When you're in a real fight, the enemy is probably armed."

Pete mentally cursed, but he plastered a smile onto his face and patted Sora on the back. "Good job boy, you have potential." He walked over to the guard, "You alright there?" he asked, voice full of ambition. The guard made eye contact with Pete, then he collapsed onto the ground. Sora's eyes widened.

"Stromboli! Stromboli!" Pete cried over the fallen guard, the other guards and candidates crowed around them, creating a huge uproar.

"Get him to the infirmary!" Pete ordered. He then glared at Sora.

"I-I didn't mean—"

"Arrest him!" Pete bellowed.

"But sir, I really didn't mean to! Give me a chance!" Sora explained frantically.

Pete calmed down a bit. "Fine, I'll investigate this and then come to a decision. But then…I don't know, you might run away when I'm inside."

"I won't sir, you can cuff me for now if you want," Sora suggested, thrusting his arms forward in a desperate attempt to clear his name.

"Well, if you're willing to be cuffed to that flagpole until I finish investigating," Pete offered.

Sora nodded vigorously. "Please Inspector Pete, I honestly didn't mean to hurt him, I swear! If it turns out that he's okay, can you give me a chance to join the bluecoats? I really really want to be a cop," Sora begged. No matter how much he hated Pete, he truly wanted to become a cop to protect Traverse Town. It's always been his dream. As the handcuffs were snapped shut with a _click_, Pete simply snorted and walked away, leaving Sora to stand alone under the flagpole.

Just as Pete's figure disappeared behind the door to headquarters, Sora spotted Gaston, Le Fou, Pain, and Panic walking toward him, each with a club in hand. _This is bad,_ he thought, mentally taking in their positions and his options if a fight were to break out. He kept his face calm though, there's no use in showing them any fear.

"So, are you back for some more?" Sora taunted as the three came near.

Gaston laughed haughtily at his comment and swung his club around, "Sorry kid, but it looks like the tables have turned." The other three hooted to cheer him on and also began swinging their clubs.

"You better watch it there, it's a police station, there are rules," Sora warned, convinced in the power of justice.

Gaston laughed even harder, "Puh-lease, Inspector Pete would come out here and beat you himself _in uniform_."

"No he wouldn't."

Gaston jabbed his club at Sora, but missed just as Sora jumped as high as he could, holding himself up with his hands behind his back and his feet squeezing the flagpole. He pushed himself up with his arms as the struck again, narrowly avoiding their blows and kicking Panic in the jaw before securing himself higher up the flagpole.

Le Fou and Pain ran to the side of the station and grabbed some ladders leaning on the wall to bring to the flagpole. Gaston was the first to climb up, followed by Pain and Panic, each with their club in hand.

Sora climbed up even higher to evade their assault, and used his leg to push the Gaston's ladder off balance. Gaston crashed to the ground. Sora used Pain and Panic's heads to leap up and continue climbing to the top of the flagpole. They lost their balanced and fell on top of Gaston. Sora lifted his arms high over the pole to free himself from its restraint. He used his legs to keep himself up at the top of the flagpole.

"Had enough? I dare you to come up here!" He called down.

Sora never noticed Pete and Stromboli in the background watching the fight unfold. Pete sighed, "They really _are_ a useless bunch, that kid's even tied to a pole." It looks like they were going to need some help. "Stromboli?" Stromboli, who was completely unharmed from before, nodded, pulled slingshot from his pocket and aimed it at the child atop the flagpole.

Suddenly, Sora was hit in the eye hard with something small and round. The force of it threw him off balance, and he fell from the flagpole onto his stomach in a heap. Gaston and his crew were onto him in a flash; clubbing and kicking and jabbing him everywhere. Sora couldn't find the strength to get up after his fall, and couldn't do anything to shield himself. His ears were ringing, but he knew the gang was mocking him and hooting him laughter.

"That's enough!" Pete's voice cut through the air, causing all the chaos to cease. Gaston and his crew stepped aside to see Pete and Stromboli approaching. Pete nudged Sora's still form with his foot. "Hey kid, had enough?" He laughed when Sora didn't reply and proceeded to sit on his back. "I was wrong, it wasn't potential I saw in you, it was stupidity," he said. The others laughed at his remark.

Stromboli proceeded to unlock the handcuffs. "Oh and by the way," Pete added, "the land police have rejected you, they don't need idiots in the force." Everyone burst out laughing. Pete got off of Sora' back and motioned for everyone else to leave.

Sora could still hear them laughing as they went inside. To his dismay, it started to pour. _Gee, how cliché, _he thought. He hurt everywhere and couldn't find the strength to stand up. Bruised, bleeding, and humiliated, Sora couldn't stop the hot tears of frustration from falling and mingling in the cold rain.

How could this be? He believed that justice would be enforced the police, but instead, they were a part of the crime too. Is there really no such thing as justice? That thought made his heart ache, followed by a sudden burst of light. _NO, justice _does_ exist, I just have to find the right place._

Mustering the very last of his energy, Sora pushed himself up onto his feet. He turned back at the flag of Traverse Town, gave it one last salute and walked away.

The road home seemed so long. Sora could feel his strength fading. His vision swam, and finally he succumbed to the comfort of darkness and collapsed.

He was oblivious to everything, including the blonde boy who collected him and carried him away on his back.

* * *

**And that wraps up Chapter 1! If you've read this far, thank you! Everything's still all over the place, but I promise you, it will all make sense later on! Like it? Hate it? REVIEWS ARE VERY WELCOME (unless it's about my spelling, lol…just kidding)**

**The police hierarchy is different from the ones in the real world, just throwing that in there, (that's because there are so many different hierarchies out there and I don't know them all O.o)**

**Sora here is 18 years old, still a child to most adults, and any of his friends will also be 18 unless I say otherwise.**


End file.
